Resident Evil Origins: Jake Muller
by CMosser
Summary: Un pequeño vistazo a la historia de Jake Muller. Participa en la dinámica semanal "Resident Evil Origins" de foro RE: Behind the horror / FF: DSTLO.


_**Nota de la Autora:** Muchas gracias por detenerse en esta con la programación de la dinámica "Resident Evil Origins", esta semana toca el turno de nuestro mercenario favorito, Jake Muller._

 _Jake es uno de mis personajes preferidos, en arte por el misterio de su historia. Aunque el juego nos brinda algunas luces, no queda totalmente claro, dejando mucho a nuestra imaginación._

 _Para este fic, me inspiré en otro que había publicado hace ya algún tiempo y consideré necesario incluirlo, por lo que constituye la primera parte del mismo. Espero que disfruten la lectura. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y amenazas._

 ** _Disclaimer: Resident Evil y sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Esta historia solo persigue fines recreativos._**

 _._

.

.

 ** _Resident Evil Origins: Jake Muller._**

 ** _._**

.

.

 _ **Otoño de 2006…**_

Hacía algún tiempo que los habitantes de aquel pueblo no lo veían por ese lugar. Se notaba un poco más alto, su contextura lucía más fuerte que algunos meses atrás cuando lo notaron por última vez; lo único que permanecía igual era el brillante cabello rojo fuego cortado casi al ras.

Jake advirtió las miradas de aquellos que hasta hace poco fueron sus vecinos; en algunas había reproche, en otras lástima, pero no le importaba. Continuaba su camino, subiendo por la calle adoquinada hasta la pequeña casa en la cual había pasado cada uno de sus quince años de vida.

En poco tiempo alcanzó la puerta, se detuvo ante ella y la contempló por un buen rato con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Sentía como el día poco a poco se oscurecía gracias a las habituales nubes grises que ocultan el sol otoñal.

Tras dudar un momento más, adelantó su mano derecha y giró el pomo, no le sorprendía que estuviese sin llave. Los débiles rayos del sol que se colaron a través de la puerta permitieron al chico ver las motas de polvo levantadas de la vieja alfombra, hasta que nuevamente, al bloquear la entrada, la estancia quedó en penumbra.

No necesitaba iluminación, conocía cada rincón de la pequeña vivienda como la palma de su mano -se dijo-, sin embargo, sucumbió a la tentación de encender una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba pobremente la estancia.

Avanzó unos pasos reconociendo los desvencijados muebles que componían la sala. Un viejo pero aún mullido sofá frente al cual descansaba una minúscula mesa de madera, en la que se notaban algunas manchas; una estantería llena de libros leídos más de una vez, un par de repisas sobre las cuales reposaban algunas baratijas y una que otra fotografía.

Se dirigió a la entrada hacia a su derecha, encontrándose con la atestada cocina. A diferencia de las mañanas durante sus primeros años, cuando su madre aún se encontraba fuerte y saludable, ya no rebosaba con suculentos aromas, no más galletas sobre la mesa que solía tomar en los descuidos de ésta, para luego comerlas oculto en un rincón y regresar con cara de inocente; mala suerte para él que siempre olvidaba limpiar las migajas de su ropa. Jake sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de alejar los recuerdos; esos días jamás regresarían.

Dejó la pequeña habitación y decidió entrar en la que hasta hace algunos meses le había pertenecido. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al encontrar su cama perfectamente hecha, diferente al estado en que la había dejado antes de partir; se preguntaba quién lo había hecho. Recorrió sus pocas pertenencias por última vez, diciendose a si mismo que ya no necesitaría ninguna de ellas ahora que su vida había cambiado; sin embargo, no pudo evitar una nota agria en su pecho al darse vuelta y abandonar el pequeño cuarto. Ésta ya no desapareció.

Frente a él se encontraba la puerta de la habitación principal de la casa, aquella que pertenecía a la mujer que lo había traído al mundo. Contuvo la respiración por un momento mientras giraba el pomo de la misma; al ceder este y encontrar la estancia a oscuras sólo pudo exhalar un pesado suspiro.

En el aire todavía podía percibirse el aroma de los medicamentos que habían sustituido al fresco perfume del azar que su madre solía utilizar. La cortina de la única ventana se encontraba corrida, distinto a como ella solía dejarla durante el día, cuando la luz del sol parecía devolverle un poco de esperanza en que para ellos dos todavía existía un futuro.

Jake accedió a la habitación y tomó asiento en la desvencijada cama mientras su mirada vagaba alrededor, fijándose en todo y nada a la vez. La estancia se encontraba en orden, sin embargo quien había hecho el trabajo falló al colocar algunos objetos en lugares inadecuados.

El cepillo con mango de madera, con el que su madre solía peinar su frondosa cabellera rojiza, se encontraba del lado derecho de su peinadora, craso error, ya que ella era zurda. El pequeño florero de porcelana se encontraba vacío y en la esquina opuesta del mismo mueble. Lo único que parecía que no había sido tocado era el viejo piano. Aquel que tantas veces ella había insistido en vender para conseguir algún dinero para los dos; empresa de la que había desistido cuando escuchaba a su hijo - a él- tocarlo.

Jake se dirigió hasta el viejo instrumento de color caoba, no pudiendo aguantar la sensación de levantar la empolvada cubierta. Al hacerlo tocó una escala comprobando que el mismo aún se encontraba afinado, por lo que tomando asiento en el pequeño banco dejó que sus dedos entonaran una triste melodía, aquella en que a propósito él solía fallar sólo para que su madre se uniera a él en la ejecución de la pieza.

Pronto, la habitación se colmó con las notas de "Les Noces Funèbres". Los dedos de Jake fluyeron con facilidad y delicadeza a lo largo de las piezas blancas y negras, presionando con suavidad; sin embargo, cuando llegó el punto en que la melodía se convertía en un dúo, la música cesó inmediatamente.

Por primera vez, Jake se sintió verdaderamente solo.

El sentimiento lo dejó paralizado en el sitio. Las manos a sólo centímetros de las teclas, la vista fija en un punto invisible y el peso de la realidad volcándose sobre sus hombros. Ya no la vería de nuevo sentada en el piano durante las tardes; las notas de sus melodías no lo harían contener el aliento, ni recibiría esa reconfortante sonrisa invitándole a sentarse a su lado y acompañarla en la tonada.

De nuevo la ira y la impotencia se apoderaron de su ser. Si tan sólo hubiese llegado antes, si ella hubiese resistido un poco más... Si de verdad existiera un Dios, éste habría escuchado las plegarias de su madre, entonces su padre…

Ante este pensamiento la rabia contenida estalló, Jake se puso de pie y cerró de golpe la cubierta del piano provocando que cayera el cuaderno de partituras que solía encontrarse sobre el mismo y que habitualmente el chico pasaba por alto. Respiró profundamente manteniendo los ojos cerrados, intentando disipar el calor que se extendía por sus venas.

El reclamo nunca hecho a un hombre que bien podría incluso no existir más en ese momento; el hombre a quien nunca le importó la suerte de su madre, ni la suya. Sí, siempre había estado sólo, pero ahora lo comprendía realmente.

Suspiró prolongadamente decidiendo que no tenía sentido destruir la habitación por algo que no podía cambiar, y reprimiendo un nuevo estremecimiento de furia recogió el olvidado cuaderno de partituras, dándose cuenta que del mismo se había desprendido una hoja.

La tomó y examinó para colocarla en su sitio; sin embargo, lo que encontró hizo que su corazón se detuviera durante fracciones de segundo. Surcada con trazos elegantes, aunque algo irregulares, la amarillenta hoja contenía un mensaje para él.

Pudo imaginar la trémula mano de su madre mientras plasmaba cada trazo, cada palabra; él mismo comenzó a temblar mientras leía: "Te amo, Jake. Siento tanto tener que dejarte así. Perdóname por favor, y por favor, no odies a tu padre. Estoy segura de que él te ama y piensa en ti; estoy segura que algún día se encontrarán. Se fuerte, por favor".

Jake estrujó la nota en sus manos. Ella no había dejado de creer hasta el último minuto de su vida que aquel hombre regresaría, que los cuidaría. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, la furia invadía cada uno de sus poros; sin embargo, en lugar de gritar, de destruir, todo lo que Jake pudo hacer fue llorar.

Sentado en el pequeño banco, con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos apoyados sobre la cubierta del piano, Jake Muller lloró como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sintiéndose vacío, desolado, y convenciéndose de que nada valía la pena de ahora en adelante. Todo lo bueno del mundo había muerto junto a su madre.

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _Verano de 2009…_**

-Sin duda alguna, los mosquitos son la peor plaga del universo...- Jake se había repetidos esa frase incontables veces durante la última semana.

Su vida transcurría entre viajes a distintos destinos. Crear caos, enfrentar personas y alimañas eran su manera de ganarse la vida; sin embargo nada de esto le molestaba tanto como las nubes y nubes de mosquitos que lo envolvían en su última aventura.

La selva amazónica estaba resultando un verdadero dolor de cabeza hasta el momento.

No había terminado de arribar cuando ya comenzaban los problemas. Y es que cuando eres un mercenario, molestar al hombre al mando puede significar que tu cabeza se despegue de tu cuello en cualquier momento.

El Jefe, como los demás le llamaban parecía haber vuelto de las llamas del infierno. Una estatura y masa corporal descomunales lo caracterizaban tanto como su nombre, Jack Krauser.

Jake no sabía mucho sobre el tipo, solamente que había aceptado el trabajo por la paga y la oportunidad de marcar una nueva bandera en su mapa de visitas.

Cuando tienes 18 años, una vida de fantasma y tu firma es la marca de la muerte comienzas a experimentar una competencia contigo mismo. En su caso, quería recorrer la mayor parte del mundo antes de morir; y como no esperaba vivir mucho, iba en una carrera contra el tiempo.

Aunque en ese momento bien podría morir desangrado gracias a los detestables insectos chupa sangre…

Jake apuró el paso. Se encontraba en la retaguardia de un pequeño grupo de exploración liderado por un tipo llamado Joel. Reconocían el terreno antes de asentar un posible ataque. No sabía a quién y no le importaba, solo deseaba terminar vivo el trabajo, cobrar la otra mitad de su paga y conocer algunas otras bondades de aquella tierra olvidada.

El hombre a la cabeza indicó que habían llegado a uno de los puntos de exploración.

Entre las sombras, Jake divisó una estructura cuadrada de concreto, en apariencia abandonada. Rodeó el perímetro de manera sigilosa, fundiéndose con la oscuridad, hasta divisar una posible entrada. El grupo accedió al recinto consiguiendolo vacío.

Al parecer era un simple depósito después de todo, lleno de una cantidad obscena de basura de alguien realmente rico.

Su atención fue atraída por una serie de trajes totalmente negros de lo que parecía ser piel de cocodrilo. Observandolo de cerca notó que era casi de su talla, sintiendo de inmediato e impulso de probarse uno. Se reprendió mentalmente, obligándose a continuar su exploración, cuando un nuevo objeto atrajo su atención.

Esta vez se trataba de un par de lentes oscuros que le recordaron al protagonista de Matrix. Mirando a su alrededor noto que nadie se fijaba en él y los tomó.

Al salir del atestado depósito los esperaba un segundo grupo, éste se encontraba liderado por Krauser.

El descomunal hombre solicitó a Joel un reporte de los hallazgos. Mientras ambos líderes conversaban, Jake volvió a revisar su reciente adquisición. Le gustaba el diseño de aquellos anteojos y estuvo a punto de probarselos cuando le fueron arrebatados de sus manos.

-Veamos ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Krauser examinó los anteojos fijando inmediatamente su mirada sobre el joven mercenario. -No creo que un par de lentes oscuros sean de mucha ayuda en una misión nocturna.

\- Tenía entendido que la misión había finalizado. - Respondió Jake en tono desafiante.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? - Inquirió el líder, ignorando al joven y examinando nuevamente las gafas oscuras.

\- Las tomé.

-¿Las tomaste? - Krauser mantenía la mirada fija en el pelirrojo. Sus ojos reflejaban ira e incredulidad al mismo tiempo.

Desde su posición Jake se encontraba alerta. Percibía que estaba en un aprieto gracias a su pequeño trofeo, aunque no entendía por qué.

Si bien no tenían instrucciones de destruir o apropiarse de los hallazgos, nunca se había conseguido con algún contratante que le importara que sus hombres tomaran algo como botín.

-¡Póntelas! Ordenó el descomunal hombre extendiendo las gafas al pelirrojo.

Jake lo miró con profundo desprecio por un momento, no se sentía con ánimos de modelar para aquel tipo; sin embargo su instinto de supervivencia lo llevó a obedecer la orden.

Pensando en que solo conseguiría una noche de burlas ajustó las gafas en su rostro, fue entonces cuando su respiración se cortó.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaron que podrían engañarme? - Escuchó que gritaba Krauser mientras lo levantaba en el aire por su cuello.

Jake se sentía desorientado, hacía lo posible por mantener el aire en sus pulmones, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del potente agarre.

-¡Le enviaré al maldito tu cabeza en una cesta! - Gritó el ex soldado mientras lanzaba por los aires a su contrincante.

Jake aterrizó forzosamente contra el tronco de un árbol. Solo tuvo tiempo de llenar sus pulmones con un poco de aire antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en sus costillas. Haciendo acopio de su agilidad logró esquivar el próximo y juntando sus fuerzas intentó devolver el ataque.

Krauser era una mole, a pesar de lo que cual contaba con una rapidez impresionante que le permita esquivar los ataques del joven Muller.

Jake notó por el rabillo del ojo como los hombres de ambos equipos le apuntaban con sus armas, escapar no sería fácil, al parecer su tiempo de morir había llegado y todo por unos malditos lentes oscuros.

-¡¿Cuántos más como tú existen?! ¡¿Ese patético demonio pensaba que podría acabarme así?! – Jack embestía al pelirrojo con cada afirmación, desesperándose cada vez que el joven esquivaba sus ataques y cargando en su contra con renovada ira.

El joven mercenario sentía como aumentaba el calor de la lucha. A pesar de su habilidad decidió que era momento de dejar los juegos y terminar con ello.

Si daba la impresión de que le causaría un daño mayor a Krauser, los espectadores lo dejarían como colador. Si no paraba aquello terminaría con el cuello quebrado. Su mejor opción consistía en internarse entre los árboles, así aunque el grandote lo persiguiera, los demás no dispararían por temor a errar el blanco.

En la siguiente arremetida, el joven realizó una ágil maniobra para desestabilizar a su atacante, ganando unos preciosos segundos que le permitieron internarse en la maraña de árboles, aunque seguido de cerca por su contrincante.

Mientras corría trazó un plan. Cerca se encontraba un río de caudal considerable, llegaría hasta él y se lanzaría al agua que lo arrastraría lejos de allí más rápido que sus piernas. Confiaba que aquel hombre no lo perseguiría y en caso de hacerlo tendría una ventaja, siempre fue un excelente nadador.

Sus sentidos se encontraban alerta. Escuchaba acercarse el sonido del agua, por lo que obligó a sus piernas a aumentar la velocidad. El sonido del cauce aumentaba, cuando de pronto uno diferente cesó. No escuchaba los pasos de su perseguidor. ¿Acaso era posible que aquel hombre se hubiera rendido?

Sólo consideró esa posibilidad por dos segundos, cuando sintió un sonido silbante pasar al lado de su oreja derecha.

-¿Qué demonios…? Apenas logró articular la frase cuando la mole de hombre que era Jack Krauser lo embistió lanzándolo al suelo.

El pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo de girar su rostro, esquivando una puñalada dirigida a su cabeza. La fría hoja de metal apenas logró rozar su mejilla izquierda. Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, sostuvo la mano de su atacante que portaba el afilado cuchillo de combate, haciendo lo posible por mantenerlo alejado de su cuerpo.

La sangre de la herida en su mejilla comenzaba a nublar su visión. Los forcejeos de Krauser se volvían más rudos; estaba siendo dominado por aquella masa de músculos. Su única opción era resistir.

Su visión de rojo pasó a volverse negra, estaba siendo superado cuando el ruido de ráfagas de disparos rompió el silencio de la noche. No fue el único sorprendido por el ruido. Al oírlo, Jack Krauser aflojó momentáneamente su agarre, oportunidad que fue aprovechada por el pelirrojo para apartarlo con un esfuerzo casi agónico y saltar al agua sin fijarse muy bien qué había en ella.

Lo último que escuchó antes de sumergirse fue un rabioso grito de frustración…

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Invierno de 2013…**_

Jake contemplaba el parche naranja que adornaba la manga de su chaqueta. Intentaba ignorar el camino por el que transitaba en la parte de atrás de un convoy.

A pesar de que la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar este no lucía como un campo de guerra, estaba cubierto por el mismo cielo gris que presagiaba tristeza y dolor. La actual desolación y destrucción de ese pequeño pueblo en Edonia solamente le hacía justicia.

El transporte se detuvo frente a un edificio que en sus mejores días había servido de hogar a unas cuantas familias. Recordaba haberlo visitado un par de veces en su niñez. Las paredes manchadas y medio derrumbadas le recordaron que ese tiempo no existía más.

Ingresó al edificio siguiendo al grupo de hombres que lo acompañaba en el convoy. Al llegar al patio central del mismo miró a su alrededor sin mucho interés, hasta que la media sonrisa de una mujer de vestido azul y bufanda roja captó su atención…

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _~Fin~_**


End file.
